You With Me
by BlueMoonLoveOnyxNightSky
Summary: Karna kau berharga,karna kau berarti,karna kau sempurna dimataku. Tidak perduli apapu yang dikatakan orang lain, kau tetaplah yang paling ku cinta. Orang yang harus ku lindungi. Janjiku, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu,dalam suka dan duka, sampai maut memisahkan dan menyatukan kita selamanya.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

** Pairing : NaruxSasu**

** Genre : Romance**

** Warning : typo(s), alur berantakan, sho-ai, OOC, etc.**

** Don't like? Just don't read and don't review!**

**You with Me**

Hari ini aku melihatnya lagi. Air mata keluar dari mata indahnya itu. Ingin sekali ku mendekatinya, memeluk,menghapus airmatanya tapi kaki ini tak bisa ku gerakkan. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Dua jam sudah dia terus menangis di sini,di atap sekolah setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, 18 tahun, kelas tiga diKonoha International High school. Dan pemuda yang sedang menangis di sana itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sekelas denganku. Kami tak begitu akrab, tapi sebenarnya aku selalu memperhatikannya. Jujur, aku telah menyukainya saat pertama kali kami bertemu ketika aku menjadi murid pindahan di sekolah ini dua minggu yang lalu. Ya, aku tau ini tidak wajar, tapi hey cinta tidak mengenal usia,kekayaan, atau gender kan? Aku bebas memilih pada siapa aku tertarik.

Melihat sasuke seperti ini memang menyedihkan, apalagi aku baru mengtahui bahwa sasuke menjadi yatim piatu baru-baru ini karna orang tua, kakak, beserta semua orang yang tinggal di kediaman Uchiha meninggal secara tragis yaitu di bunuh oleh sekawanan perampok. Menyisakan sasuke sendiri yang pada saat itu mengikuti study tour ke museum konoha. Ternyata itu bukan sekedar perampokan biasa tapi rekayasa dari seorang pejabat yang tidak ingin aibnya yang telah diketahui oleh ayah sasuke yang seorang kepala polisi di ketahui umum maka dia menyewa kawanan pembunuh untuk membantai habis penghuni rumah keluarga Uchiha. Memang pejabat itu telah di tangkap bersama pembunuh bayarannya,tapi tetap saja sasuke kini menjadi sebatang kara dan sialnya semua harta benda yang dimiliki oleh keluarga uchiha hangus tak bersisa dalam insiden pembakaran setelah pembunuhan terjadi. Sasuke kini tinggal dipanti asuhan dan untungnya mendapat beasiswa penuh di Konoha Akademi karna otaknya yang cerdas. Tapi dia selalu di bully oleh anak-anak lain dan dia hanya melampiaskan semua sakit di hatinya dengan menangis dalam kesendirian di atap sekolah ini.

Normal p.o.v

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan saat jam pelajaran selesai untuk meminjam buku ketika dia mendengar suara mencurigakan dari arah ruang music yang tak terpakai di ujung koridor. Karna rasa penasarannya dia mulai berjalan mendekati pintu ruang music itu dan mengintip dari cela pintu. Dapat dia lihat ada 4 orang siswa yang sedang mengitari seorang siswa lain yang terduduk di lantai. Di tangan ke empat siswa itu terdapat kayu dan besi. Dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika dia menyadari bahwa yang sedang terduduk dengan baju seragam yang sobek sana sini dan lebam di sekujur tubuhnya itu adalah sasuke.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADANYA BRENGSEK!" langsung saja naruto menerjang mereka dan memukuli mereka yang pada saat itu masih terkejut atas kedatangannya, setelah beberapa menit menyerang dan bertahan dari serangan besi dan kayu akhirnya ke empat siswa itu lari dengan tubuh babak belur akibat serangan naruto. dan untuk naruto dia sendiri hanya mendapatkan luka yang ringan. Segera dia mendatangi sasuke yang masih terdiam di lantai dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"naruto mencoba untuk menyentuh pundak tiba-saja tubuh sasuke jatuh ke .

"sasuke…sasuke… sadarlah" naruto terus menggoncangkan tubuh sasuke,tapi tak ada respon sedikitpun.

"sial."naruto lalu menggendong sasuke dan segera berlari ke parkiran,memasukan sasuke ke mobilnya dan segera melaju meninggalkan kawasan sekolah. Naruto panik sekali saat melihat keadaan sasuke dengan lebam di seluruh tubuhnya.

#skip

Di sebuah kamar tidur yang cukup luas dan terkesan mewah terdapat dua pemuda,yang satu sedang terbaring pingsan di tempat tidur dan yang satunya sedang sibuk mengobati luka-luka dari pemuda yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Naruto dengan telaten mengobati luka-luka yang terdapat di sekujur tubuh sasuke. Ya, Naruto yang bingung harus membawa kemana tubuh sasuke itu akhirnya memutuskan membawanya ke mansion milik keluarganya dan mengobatinya sendiri. Setelah selesai mengobati sasuke dan mengganti seragam kotornya dengan piyama miliknya yang kebesaran di badan sasuke itu, naruto memutuskan untuk mandi.

#sasuke P.O.V

Aku mulai mengerjapkan mataku, melihat langit-langit atap berwarna krem yang kurang familiar di mataku. Ku coba untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuhku, uh… sekujur tubuhku rasanya mati rasa. Setelah usaha yang cukup keras aku berhasil mendudukan diriku,menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran tempat tidur. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke setiap penjuru kamar dengan kebingungan. 'kamar siapa ini? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Bukankah tadi aku masih di perpustakaan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'.

"Sudah agak baikan?"suara seseorang mengagetkanku dari arah samping. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning, bermata saphir, dan berkulit tan yang hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Tampan. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam.

#Normal P.O.V

"hey, aku bertanya padamu." Naruto bertanya lagi, sempat cemas juga kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang parah pada tubuh pemuda di depannya ini.

"ya…sedikit. Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Maaf karena sudah merepotkan. Skarang aku akan pulang" sasuke berusaha untuk bangun dari tempat tidur dengan menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia tidak ingin menyusahkan pemuda di depannya ini. Tapi saat dia akan melangkahkan kakinya, rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang kakinya sehingga dia hilang keseimbangan dan akan jatuh kedepan kalau saja naruto tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Hahhhh…kau belum cukup kuat untuk berjalan,sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu sampai tenagamu pulih."

"tidak apa-apa, aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu lebih dari ini, uzumaki-san." Sasuke mencoba kembali untuk berjalan namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Ternyata naruto menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membaringkan tubuh sasuke ke tempat tidur.

"aku tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali olehmu, malah aku senang menolongmu."kata naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Sasuke yang saat itu masih terkejut dengan perbuatan naruto, bersemu merah ketika melihat senyum pemuda yang paling popular di sekolah semenjak menjadi murid baru itu. Sasuke memang mengenal naruto. Bukan cuma karna mereka sekelas,tapi… sebenarnya dari pertama kali melihat pemuda uzumaki itu sasuke sudah terpesona akan ketampanan dan kebaikan hati naruto pada semua orang. Tapi sasuke sadar betul kalau dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan perhatian naruto, perbedaan mereka cukup jauh. Naruto dengan segala kelebihannya tidak akan pernah bersatu dengan sasuke,seorang yatim piatu yang bahkan hanya bergantung pada beasiswa untuk sekolah, bahkan dia selalu menjadi bahan bullying siswa-siswa lain. Makanya sasuke memilih untuk menyimpan perasaannya sendiri, apalagi mereka sama sama laki-laki. Pasti naruto akan membencinya atau bahkan merasa jijik padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa uzumaki-san"sasuke masih terus mencoba untuk bangun tapi tangan naruto menahan kedua pundaknya agar tidak beranjak dari tempat tidur. Posisi mereka sekarang seperti naruto menindih sasuke di atas tempat tidur dengan naruto yang masih hanya menggunakan handuk.

"Panggil aku naruto, seperti apapun kau memohon padaku, aku tak kan pernah mengijinkanmu untuk pergi sebelum aku yakin kau baik-baik saja." Kata naruto tegas.

Sasuke terpaku mendengarnya, jujur dia senang karna naruto memperhatikannya. Namun, ini salah, kalau begini dia akan makin menyukai pemuda diatasnya ini.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Bahkan bukan kau yang membuatku terluka seperti ini tapi kau malah yang mengobatiku. Biarkan aku pergi sekarang karna aku tidak mau berhutang budi lebih banyak padamu." Sasuke berkata dengan nada sendu.

"alasan mengapa aku menolongmu, alasan mengapa aku tidak mengijinkanmu pulang sebelum kau membaik, alasan mengapa aku seperti ini padamu adalah karna aku menyukaimu."

Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto yang selama ini disukainya ternyata juga menyukainya? Ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata. Tapi, sasuke tidak ingin percaya begitu saja, mungkin saja naruto hanya bercanda.

"k-kau pasti bercanda kan? Iya kan? Mana mungkin kau menyukaiku."

"aku serius sasuke, aku menyukaimu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Mungkin kau menganggapku gila,tapi itulah yang sesungguhnya. Aku menykaimu sasuke, dan aku ingin melindungimu, menjagamu, memelukmu ketika kau menangis di atap, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

"Aku… sebenarnya…aku juga menyukaimu,saat kita pertama bertemu. Melihat senyumanmu membuatku kuat menjalani hidupku, memberi semangat walaupun aku selalu terabaikan."Butiran Kristal bening mulai membasahi pipi sasuke. "tapi, perbedaan kita sangat jauh naruto. Aku hanyalah seorang anak yatim. Lagipula kita ini sama-sama laki-laki, kau tidak akan punya masa depan jika be-mmph…." Kata- kata sasuke terpotong saat naruto mengunci bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Lembut dan tidak menuntut. Naruto hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa bahagianya. Pengakuan dari sasuke sudah cukup bagi naruto. Dia bahagia ternyata sasuke juga menyukainya,dia tidak butuh harta maupun kehormatan. Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah sasuke untuk mengisi kekosongan dalam hatinya. Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, naruto menghapus airmata yang masih mengalir di sudut mata sasuke kemudia mengusap pipinya.

"dengar sasuke, aku tidak peduli dengan derajat atau pendapat orang lain karna yang ku butuhka hanya dirimu."naruto mencium pipi sasuke lembut. "aku ingin menjadi pelindungmu, dan menjadi tempatmu mencurahkan isi hatimu. Jadi, kau mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu?"

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya menganggukan kepala dan memeluk pemuda yang masih toples diatasnya ini. Ternyata mimpinya selama ini menjadi kenyataan. Naruto sekarang telah menjadi pula dengan naruto, dia senang karna sasuke menerimanya, da berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan selalu melindungi sasuke dengan seluruh jiwa raganya. Tidak akan dibiarkannya lagi sasuke menangis dalam kesendirian, juga tidak ada lagi yang akan membully kekasihnya ini karna jika mereka menyentuh sasuke, naruto tidak akan segan untuk membuat orang tersebut menderita.

Sasuke saat ini sudah tidak tinggal di panti asuhan lagi. Saat ini dia tinggal bersama naruto dan kedua orangtuanya Minato dan Kushina yang akhirnya mengangkat sasuke menjadi anak mereka. Orang tua naruto tidak marah akan keputusan naruto yang bersama sasuke malahan dengan senyum yang terulas dari bibir kedua orang tuanya itu merestui hubungan mereka. Bahkan kushina langsung memeluk sasuke saat naruto memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasihnya. Hidup sasuke sekarang berubah. Tidak ada lagi yang membullynya disekolah. Dan dia bisa merasakan kembali bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga.

**Karna kau berharga,karna kau berarti,karna kau sempurna dimataku. Tidak perduli apapu yang dikatakan orang lain, kau tetaplah yang paling ku cinta. Orang yang harus ku lindungi. Janjiku, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu,dalam suka dan duka, sampai maut memisahkan dan menyatukan kita selamanya. You with Me.**

** End.**


End file.
